Harry Potter and The Begginning of The End
Harry Potter and The Begginning of the End, is the 8th book in the #1 times bestseller, Harry Potter. It is all fan-fictional, but someday I hope to get J.K Rowling's approval of the book, so one day it can be published. PLOT-''' '19 years have past, as of told in the end of the thrilling Deathly Hallows book. And when the years do pass, more powerfull and evil foes have time to rise. When the world is safe, after Voldemort's death, millions of people start to realize that there's no need for protection anymore. But they were WRONG. Not even the Minstry of Magic could have figured out that Voldemort had a plan B. But the one remaining question is: What was plan B? As Harry, Ron and Hermione start to realize Voldemort's plans, James, Hugo, Albus and more are spending their days in their new school, Hogwarts II, with their new headmaster, Hagrid. But as the year passes by, Hagrid also knows that he has about 20 or 30 magical creatures that he has to attend the care for. When the substitute Headmaster comes in, she's too nice she couldn't hurt a fly. But that's trouble-even if the students at Hogwarts II didn't know it. Lots of pure excitement and suspense are building up in the year 2016, and the gang know it. ' '''Chapter one- Trouble at Dudley's THE day started fresh. Harry knew he could sleep in, for at least a couple of hours with his own, beautiful wife Ginny Weasley with great red hair and freckles from when she was 10, sister of one of his best friends, Ron Weasley, but he didn't. Even though he knew it was quite relaxing, he found it more of a comfort to be awake with no sound in the house, meaning Albus and James asleep. He sat down on the old wooden chair in the kitchen, with Lily, his daughter's jumper hanging from the back. He pulled open the purple straw drapes and looked at the sunrise- orange and pink. Beautiful. He leaned on his back, closed his eyes, relaxed....until...... "HEY DAD CAN I USE THE PHONE, I'VE GOT A GREAT IDEA FOR A WEASLEY PRODUCT!" Harry rubbed his hand through his face, and then said, "Yes, James. But make it quick- it's six in the morning." "I PROMISE I WILL. I SWEAR!" James responded. James zoomed off into his room and grabbed a paper with a whole diagram of his idea. He zoomed right back into the kitchen and started to dial the number for the Weasley house. It rang momentarily, until Hermione picked up and started to answer. "Hello?" "Hi, is Hugo there?" James said. "Well, he's using his deeper- sleeper product. You know, the one where you strap it to your forehead and it instantly makes you fall asleep until a set time." Hermione said with a great big yawn. "Aw man, i've got this great idea I just had to share-" "I'm sorry, James. It's six o'clock in the morning. Telling how late he sleeps up to, that product could be set for three hours more!" Hermione whispered. With no hesitation at all, Hermione hung up the phone and went back to bed with Ron. James then hung up the phone with disappointment and said, "I'm going back to bed, Dad." "No you're not. Infact, it's quite convienent you woke up this early. We have to get ready for Uncle Dudley's birthday party." Harry said. "NO! WE CAN'T GO TO UNCLE DUDLEY'S! PLEASE! WE JUST CAN'T!" James yelled. Then, another noise could be heard. Albus rushed out of bed, hearing exactly what James just said. "Wait- we are?" "Yes. It's his birthday, we can't miss his birthday." Harry said, even though he knew exactly what James was feeling like.